Sasame's True Feelings Revealed
by angelbsb
Summary: Simple story; I wrote it for one of my friends


Title: Sasame's True Feelings Revealed

Type: Pretear Fan Fiction

Pairing: Himeno/Sasame

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song.

Rating: Pg

Summary: I am writing this for my friend/lil sis lil_heaven1985. I hope she likes it.

Before Sasame goes to the radio station .He finds Himeno in the garden near the wind chimes. "Himeno .I have a favor to ask of you?" Sasame says softly.

"Yes Sasame .What is it or what can I do for you" Himeno says with bright eyes.

"I would like you to listen to my show tonight. You will understand why later bye Himeno .I got to go or I'll be late" Sasame says getting ready to leave.

"Sure thing .Ok Sasame .See you later then" Himeno says with a wondering look on her face.

An hour later Himeno was in her room. Her radio was on Sasame's show. "This is Sasame; I have trouble telling the girl I love how I feel .So I'm going to play this song then says who she is".

Himeno was in shock she says "I had no idea Sasame was in love with someone .I've lost my chance". Himeno is shocked into silence as the song starts.

_There's a lace in your heart  
nobody's been  
take me there  
things nobody knows, not even  
your friends  
take me there  
tell me about your momma ,your daddy,  
your hometown  
show me around , I want to see it all  
don't leave me anything out  
_  
Himeno was quietly thinking of talks with Sasame .

_I wanna know everything about you then  
and I wanna go down every road  
you've been  
where your hopes and dreams and  
wises live  
where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that  
pretty stare  
take me there  
_  
Himeno was also wishing she could have told Sasame how she felt . But no matter what she would be there for him.

_your first real kiss, your first true love  
you were scared  
show me where you learned about life,  
spent your summer nights  
without a care  
I wanna roll down main street, the  
back roads, like you did  
when you were a kid, what made  
you who you are  
tell me what your story is  
_  
Sasame is thinking to himself how do I tell Himeno I love her. What will her reaction be? Well I guess I'll find out soon.  
_  
yeah, I wanna know everything about you  
yeah, everything about you baby  
I wanna go down every road you've been  
where your hopes and dreams and  
wishes live  
where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that  
pretty stare  
take me, take me, take me there  
oh, I wanna roll down main street  
I wanna know your hopes and  
dreams  
take me, take me there -yeah_

When the song was over. Sasame says "Well everyone it's time for me to tell you her name. Here goes I hope she's listing. Himeno I love you that song explains how I feel".

Himeno is sitting there with happy tears running down her face. Himeno gets up then grabs her sweater. Himeno runs all the way to the radio station. Sasame looks up at the door he sees Himeno standing there. Sasame waves Himeno into the room. She walks in then over to Sasame. "Sasame I love you too. The song was so beautiful .I'm so happy I did not miss my chance".

"Oh Himeno .I'm so glad you love me. So happy you loved the song .You never would have lost your chance".

Sasame pulls Himeno into his arms .Where he kisses her with all of his love. To Sasame's shock Himeno tightens her arms around his neck. When they pull apart to breath .All Sasame can do is rub his nose against Himeno's.

Himeno smiles at Sasame then says "How long have you been in love with me?".

Sasame let's out a deep sigh and says "I fell in love with you the moment I meet you with the others near the wind chimes".

"Oh Sasame .It was the same for me, But I thought you did not like me that way?"

"Really Himeno .How could I not feel that way about you".

Himeno pulls Sasame into a huge hug. Sasame tightens his arms around her to let her know then says "Are you done with your show tonight? If so want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes I'm done for the night .I would love to go get something to eat with you" Sasame says while brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

They walk out if the radio station arm in arm. Himeno lays her head against Sasame's shoulder .They talk about what they want to eat. Once there Sasame holds the hold the door open for Himeno. He then pulls out her chair at the table. When their food was ordered, they talk and laugh about everything. Later on they are walking around the garden at Himeno's. They stop at the wind chimes; Sasame picks Himeno up and spins her around to show his happiness, then they kiss passionately.

THE END


End file.
